O Natal da Akatsuki
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Até os maiores vilões de Naruto tem direito a presente de Natal!


Essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics! Então, por favor, não me matem!!

Deixem Reviws, pode ser critica, sujestão, qual quer coisa!

--

Konan introduzindo:

Acho que a pior idéia que eu já tive em toda a minha vida foi: FAZER UM AMIGO SECRETO COM ESSES DELINQÜENTES! Quando eu era pequena eu adorava o Natal, mas desde que eu entrei na Akatsuki, eu simplesmente tenho pavor de Natal, aqueles animais boçais fazem questão de no dia do Natal fazer o jogo do Amigo Secreto. O pior, é que sempre quem me tira me da um presente inútil, ano passado, o Tobi me tirou e me deu de presente uma Maracujina, pode? E disse: " Isso vai fazer Konan ser mulher mais calma"! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!

**Dia 22 de dezembro, tirando os papeis do Amigo Secreto.**

**Deidara: **Primeiro a tirar!

**Sasori: **Segundo!

**Tobi: **Tobi querer ser ultimo

**Konan: **É mais fácil a gente fazer isso por ordem alfabética, daí não da briga.

**Deidara: **Continuo sendo o primeiro, un!!

**Zetsu: **Droga, ultimo. Ò.ó

**Konan: **Pode tirar teu papelzinho Deidara.

**Deidara: **8D**-Deidara tira o papel e faz cara de desapontamento**

**Hidan: **Eu agora!-**Hidan tira o papel e balança a cabeça para os lados.**

**Itachi: **Ágora soy yo!**-Itachi tira o papel-**Tirei eu mesmo, que que eu faço?

**Konan: **Põe de volta e tira de novo pessoa esperta!

**Itachi: **AH- **Tira outro papel- **MUAHAHAHA!

**Todos: **o.õ

**Kakuzo: **Minha vez!-**Tira seu papel- **Droga

**Kisame: **Agora eu, agora eu!-**Tira o papel **

**Konan: **Minha vez.- **Tira o papel e faz cara de espanto-** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO! :'(

**Pein: **Eu.-**Tira papel- **Porcaria. :(

**Sasori: **Finalmente-**Tira papel-**Posso trocar, tirei eu mesmo?

**Itachi: **Claro né, burro!

**Pein: **Tu fez a mesma pergunta.

**Deidara: **Esperto ¬¬

**Sasori: **Ta bem, ta bem, já entendi...-**Tira outro papel**

**Tobi: **Tobi querer ser o ultimo...

**Deidara: **Tira logo essa droga

**Tobi tira seu papel**

**Zetsu: **Demorou!-**Zetsu tira o ultimo papel **

**Dia 24 as 15 pra meia noite**

**Konan: **Vamos fazer assim, eu começo, daí a pessoa que eu tirei vai, entenderam?

**Todos: **Sim

**Konan: **Ótimo, vou dar pistas do meu Amigo Secreto e vocês tem que adivinhar. **– Konan pega um pacote roxo na pilha de presentes- **Bom, o meu Amigo secreto, é uma pessoa que tem uma mania insuportável e irritante, tem hábitos...

**Itachi: **A gente já sabe que é o Deidara!

**Konan: **É...

**Deidara: **Yupiiiiiiiii!-**Deidara pula do sofá e vai em direção a Konan- **Adorei a parte do "mania insuportável"!**-Abre correndo o pacote roxo.-** Luvas? Para que luvas?

**Konan: **Pelo fato de você ter bocas nas mãos, eu achei que seria útil na hora de tocar em alguém ou em alguma coisa que outras pessoas também tocam.

**Deidara: **Haha, valeu mesmo assim.Tah, minha vez, o meu amigo secreto é alguém burro que nem uma porta, desculpe porta, e que toda hora pede sorvete!-**Deidara pega um pacote preto com azul na pilha de presentes.**

**Tobi: **Sou eu!!-**Corre em direção a Deidara, arranca o presente da mão dele e destroe o papel- **OH! Um pote de sorvete de morango! Tobi amar sorvete de morango, Tobi adorar presente!

**Deidara senta no lugar de Tobi porque Konan sentou no dele**

**Tobi: **Meu amigo secreto ser pessoa muito legal que Tobi gostar muito...

**Sasori: **Por um acaso tinha dois papeis com o Deidara?

**Todos (menos Tobi e Deidara): **Hashaushaushaushaushashaushaus

**Tobi: **Haham, poder continuar? Okay, essa pessoa ser alguém muito debochado...

**Itachi: **É o Sasori!

**Tobi: **Isso, amigo secreto de Tobi ser Sasori!-**Sasori vai em direção a Tobi**

**Sasori: **Valeu Tobi.- **Sasori abre o pacote Verde limão que estava na mão de Tobi-**Tobi, o que é isso?

**Tobi: **Ser coleção de revistinhas da turma da Mônica! xD

**Sasori: **Ah, ¬¬-**Sasori pega um pacote marrom- **Ta, o meu amigo secreto é alguém estressado...

**Pein: **Konan, ele ta falando de ti!

**Konan vai em direção a Sasori: **- **Abre o pacote marrom- **Sasori, é impressão minha ou isso é um kit de lingerri?

**Sasori: **É, eu achei que ia ser útil! U.u

**Konan: **É, vai ser útil.

**Deidara: **O Pein vai adorar em você! 8D

**Konan mutila Deidara com os olhos: **Hahaha, adorei a piadinha Deidara. ¬¬'

**Zetsu: **Quem vai agora, a Konan já deu o presente dela...

**Itachi: **EU, EU, EU!!

**Konan: **Vai o Itachi

**Itachi: **O meu amigo secreto é alguém que ainda não saiu do estado vegetal da vida...

**Tobi: **Zetsu-sempai, ser você!

**Itachi pega um pacote grande e dourado: **Toma ai vegetal! U.u

**Zetsu abre o pacote: **SOPHIA! Meu amor!-**Dentro do pacote tinha uma planta carnívora rosa.**-Itachi, esse foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei!

**Itachi: **Agora é tu.

**Zetsu: **Okay, o meu amigo secreto, bem, não tem nada o que falar dele... É o Pein!

**Pein: **O, me descreveu bem eim!-**Pein abre o pacote-**Isso é...

**Zetsu: **Uma alface, gostou?

**Pein: **Quer que eu seja sincero?

**Zetsu: **Aham

**Pein: **Eu odiei...-**Pein coloca a alface no sofá.-**O meu amigo secreto é alguém bem pão duro que não gosta de dividir nada com ninguém. Toma aqui Kakuzo!-**Pein entrega para Kakuzo uma caixa **

**Kakuzo abre a caixa: **Legal Pein, o jogo do banco imobiliário, adorei!

**Kakuzo: **O meu amigo secreto é alguém muito crente, que tem fé em Deus

**Hidan: **Sabia! 'Mas eu acredito em Jashim, naum em deus...'

**Kakuzo: **Toma ai o presente.

**Hidan abre um pacotinho prateado: **Legal, mais um escapulário. Valeu. 'Eles sempre me dão um desses ¬¬' Ta, o meu amigo secreto é alguém que mesmo que se esforce tem um cheiro de peixe!

**Todos: **Kisame!

**Kisame: **Eu tenho cheiro de peixe?

**Hidan: **Por isso eu vou te dar este presente!

**Kisame abre o presente que Hidan deu: **Um perfume, que criativo!-**Kisame cheira o frasco- **Bommmmmmmmm! Ta, é obvio que eu tirei o Itachi- **Itachi vai em direção a Kisame.-**Toma ai cara!

**Itachi: **Valeu!-** Itachi abre o pacote- **Olha só! Óculos de grau

**Kisame: **Vai ser muito útil né?!

**Itachi: **A se vai!

**Deidara: **Agora que acabaram os presentes, vamos comer!!

**Tobi: **Oba!

**Pein: **Pêra ai, eu tenho um presente particular pra dar!

**Todos: **??

**Pein: **Konan, é pra você, espero que goste!

**Konan: **Brigada Pein- **Konan pega o pacotinho vermelho- **Pein, que lindo!**-é um anel de prata- **Adorei!- **Pein e Konan se abraçam**

**Todos menos Tobi: **Beija, beija, beija!

**Konan: **Acho, bem...

**Tobi: **Tobi estar com fome, depois Konan e Pein se beijam, vamos comer primeiro!

**Sentados na mesa, preparados para comer**

**Hidan: **Acho que por ser Natal temos que fazer uma pequena oração em homenagem a Jashim!

**Tobi: **Não precisar, não precisar vamos COMER!!

**Deidara: **Ótima idéia Tobi, não vamos perder tempo rezando né? Okay, posso cortar o peru?

**Sasori: **Olha, eu sei que é estranho, mas por ser Natal, acho que vale a pena fazermos uma oração...

**Tobi: **Tobi estar com fome!

**Deidara: **Eu também...

**Itachi: **É, eu não como nada desde o almoço.

**Konan: **Pois é Hidan, reza você, eu também to com fome.

**Zetsu: **A Konan concordou com o Tobi e o Deidara? Nossa!!

**Konan: **É que realmente, rezar antes do jantar, quando ta todo mundo com fome é meio, como posso dizer delicadamente, ESTÚPIDO!!

**Hidan: **Okay, vocês venceram, vamos comer!

**Tobi: **Yupiiiiiii!!

**Kakuzu: **Quem corta o peru?

**Deidara levanta a mão**

**Konan: **Ninguém se oferece?

**Deidara: **Eu, eu!!

**Pein: **Okay, eu corto.

**Deidara: **:(

**Pein corta 5 fatias do peru**

**Konan: **Pein, sinto te dizer, mas a gente é 10, tu só corto 5...

**Pein: **Depois eu corto mais, sirvam-se

**Tobi: **Oba!!

**Sasori: **Tobi, deixa a Konan se servi primeiro

**Tobi: **Por que?

**Deidara: **Até eu sei que é primeiro as damas, ou o Tobi é uma dama... hahshahshahsuuahsuahushaushaushaushaushauhsuahsu!!k.k

**Konan: **Valeu meninos, eu to faminta!**-Konan se serve**

**Itachi: **Agora pode se servir, Tobi

**Tobi: **EEEEEEEEEE n.n

**Algumas horas depois, os Akas estão sentados no sofá **

**Deidara: **Que que a gente faz agora?

**Tobi: **Ter sobremesa?

**Konan: **Olha, eu ia fazer um bolo, mas quando eu tava fazendo o Kisami passo, esbarrou em mim e me fez cair de cara no bolo...

**Tobi e Deidara começam a gargalhar**

**Konan: **Daí eu não fiz o bolo

**Tobi:** :'(

**Kisami: **Bah Konan, eu nem reparei que eu tinha feito isso, foi mal 'Aquilo foi D, tomara que ela faça outro bolo, aquilo foi D+!!8D'

**Konan: **Aham, eu sei que não foi sem querer, chato.

**Sasori: **Sem querer ser chato e atrapalhar a linda discussão dos dois, eu tenho que lembrar, que o Pein e a Konan ficaram de se beijar depois da janta.

**Kakuzu: **A é, eu apostei com o Itachi que vcs não iam ter coragem!

**Itachi: **É!

**Deidara: **Vai lá Pein, eu sei que tu quer isso!

**Pein: **Bem, hm...

**Konan: **É que...

**Kakuzu: **Saca ae o dinheiro Itachi!

**Itachi: **Saca vc Kuzu, olha ali os dois...

**Kakuzu olha para o lado e Pein e Konan estão num baita beijo**

**Kakuzu: **Eu não consigo-** Itachi pega o dinheiro mas Kakuzu não consegue soltar**

**Itachi: **ME DAA :-/

**Kakuzu: **BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** e solta o dinheiro**

**Itachi: **Hehe.

**Deidara: **Olha, os dois tão grudados-** olha para Pein e Konan que estão em altos beijos.**

**Tobi: **Pein e Konan estar namorando?

**Deidara: **Vamo deixa os dois no agarramento sozinhos?

**Todos: **Pois é...-** Todos saem da sala**

**Bem, o resto fica pela imaginação de quem ler...**

**Os outros Akas vão para o jardim **

**Deidara: **Alguém quer fogos de artifício?

**Todos: **¬¬

**Deidara: **Vou conciderar isso como um sim-** pega um explosivo**

**Sasori: **Ele não vai fazer isso?! Vai?

**Itachi: **Acho que vai

**Deidara: **ART IS A BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

**Fim**


End file.
